


dickkory

by Anonymous



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, NSFW Art, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: just a quick doodle
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65
Collections: Anonymous





	dickkory

just smth i wanna see


End file.
